loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moon
As with many worlds, a white orb floats about the sky illumunating the night and waxing and waning in size, but unlik emany other worlds, Loralds moon is a not as solid sphere illuminated by the reflected light of the sun as many common people think, it is in fact as three-dimensional hole in space to the Great Beyond. 'History of the Moon' ONCE BEFORE THE BEGINNING OF TIME the great shining stone of the north Ominital sat upon the highest peak of the north, worshiped by animal kind (that could talk and think in those days) and revered by all the world who could see it. The legend goes that one of the tribes of the north had a brave warrior Kelugam*, who wished to marry the chieftain’s daughter. Tradition said that if so the father permitted (and he did) the wife to be would have the right to demand one gift that the suitor would have to retrieve for her before they could wed, therefore the more she wished to marry him the easier the challenge would be. Cegilune, the chieftain’s daughter demanded the Gem of the North: she did not wish to marry the warrior. Determined still to have Cegilune he quested north with his best men on one of the greatest quest of all times, and many tales tell of the adventure of Kelugam and his men before they limed the mighty peak. Upon the top of this starry mount they tried and fail to move this colossal gem sphere. Seeking help from the underground spirit of gnomes they had met they constructed a device from the forest below, a sled that would allow the sphere to slide down the mountain and be brought back by the giants beasts if this land. After longs months of construction the sled was built and strapped around the huge gem, levered out of its trench and soon set to roll down the mountainside. But disaster struck as the sled and moon careened down into the valley and back up the other side up boundless into the sky, where it began to circle the world. A decidedly terrible disaster the gods did not want the CREATOR do be angered and so quickly Pelor used is fiery chariot The Sun to chase the moon, unwitting of what he was doing, for he created the First Day which led into the First Night as he departed around the worlds underside. This set into motion the first seeds of Time and forever as was the Creators Law; he could not stop and would have to continue until the end of time. Of Kelugam, he still, determined to have the thing, had built the gnomes Moon Ladder, but that is another story. His bride to be though, Cegilune saw her gift in the sky and all the people of the tribes knew that it was his and soon she was worshiped becoming the first human god of the moon, humans first bastion against the new terrors brought by this new Night thing. In the later years though other god of the night took worship from her, and Cegilune’s silvery haired beauty faded with her ire. Only her children who had taken to worship her remained faithful but as she grew ugly and wilted so did they. These beings became the first immortal hags of the world (all kinds) and Cegilune there goddess, who withdrew into Hades dark pits. (see Dragon Magazine 345, “Giants” for her full story) The thing most people don’t know about the moon is that it did not just land in the sky when it hit it but in truth punched the sky into the Great Beyond and all that people now see in the sky is the glowing iridescent opening and closing hole in to the Gods Realm. The actual real moon can still be contacted and was by many of the animals that worshipped it and still do worship it, such as the wolves. ALTERNATE THEORY Some believe there was no chieftain that simply a man wanted to wed a woman, not done in that time before the WAR OF THE SEXES 'The Moons effect on Magic' Any spells that summon or call extra planar creatures from the Outer Planes are severel effected by the moon New Moon *No summoning spells what so ever Days around the New Moon *Caster lavel -3 *Spellcraft DC 15 + spell level need to cast Full Moon *Extend Spell (doubles duration) *Increase caster level by +3 *If it is of the right typ eof moon (see below) the creature summoned is also Augmented (+4 to Str and Con for the duration summoned) Days around the Full Moon *Extend Spell (double duration) *Increase of caste level by +1 General Openness #'New Moon' # #2nd level maximum # #4th level maximum # #5th level maximum #'Half Moon' #6th level maximum # #7th level maximum # #8th maximum # #'Full Moon' 'Types of Moon' The 12 full moons throughout the year are attuned to the different planes of existance and their alignments. #January (NE) #Feburary (CE) #March (CN) #April (CG) #May (NG) #'June (LG)' #July #August #'September (TN)' #October #November (LN) #December (LE)